The invention relates to a drain saver. More particularly, the invention relates to a device having a framework that fits within a sink and supports a bag having a perforated lower surface for holding or catching food preparation by-products, allowing water to seep through the bag and reach the drain in the sink, while preventing food and debris from reaching the drain.
While preparing foods before cooking, it is often desirable to work over the sink. However, common food preparation activities, such as cleaning meat and vegetables can create debris which will quickly clog the drain.
While cooking, people have the tendency to pile pots, pans, and utensils in the sink. Especially when in a hurry, they usually are not particularly careful about avoiding placing large food particles in the sink. Once in the sink, these food particles can quickly reach the drain, where they partially or completely block the flow of water into the drain. Worse still, food particles often make their way through the drain but get stuck in the pipes or the sink trap.
Similarly, when cleaning up after a meal, most people make a valiant attempt to scrape the largest food particles off their plate and into the garbage before putting the plate in the sink. Even this practice however, is not fool-proof. Large particles are often missed, and make their way toward the drain when the dishes are rinsed.
Perforated drain stainers provide a barrier against larger particles reaching the drain. These particles collect in the drain strainers, which is removable from the drain for cleaning. Thus the drain strainer simply makes clearing the clog easier, but does nothing to prevent the clog from actually occurring.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.